Shinju
}} Shinju is a travelling street performer and thief and veteran. Her familiar is Baransu.Grimm Almaria - Shinju / Sagi Appearance To be added. Personality Shinju - sly cunning sarcastic graceful flirtatious bold fearless Sagii - quiet calm graceful innocent shy frail Though a very mysterious one who is pretty secretive about herself, she's quite a sassy, sarcastic, flirtatious and clever girl. She tends to keep interests off herself and tries to be difficult in answering questions about herself....either that or she lies to avoid being found out who and/or what she really is. This personality is when she's Shinju at least....for the times she must hide herself further from the heat she's caused, she's created another humanoid form to literally hide in plain sight as someone else completely. This brings in Sagi, what she calls a 'Fallen Fox' who is tends to be very quiet, 'weak', soft-spoken, and to complete the ruse, innocent. Though Sagi is supposed to be very shy and to herself, the fox's tricky nature can sometimes break her character which proves playing as Sagi can be quite challenging. Playing her cards right however, she can easily turn things from bad to worse for her victims of theft or even just lose her pursuers all together. Shinju only becomes Sagi when things get a bit too close for her likings (and doesn't want to disguise herself as an inanimate object) and must disappear further than her true self till things cool down around town. Shinju however is quite bold, having once been part of an assassination team which had their own on-going goals and wars, her fearlessness and cunning use of her illusions made her a powerful ally and member. However, her joy was short lived and her injured heart was forced to leave her old home behind and live back on the streets where her once deathly illusions and shadow magic are now being used for petty entertainment on the cold streets. Abilities Shadows and illusions As a Shadow fox, her specialties are in the use of shadows and illusions. By creating something in her mind, she can bend the shadows to make the said image appear before her, the better her understanding of the person/creature/thing, the more realistic it can become. Can also form three large, claw-like shadow blades form from each sleeve, her personal weapons that deals the damage that any attacking illusion would do. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ With shadows being everywhere, her shadow and illusion magic can be used at will. Is very fast on her feet and can create realistic illusions on a whim. The better she understands the subject in question, the more realistic and believable it becomes. When it comes to making something up on her own, she basically becomes an artist and brings her creation to life--which her personal humanoid appearances are her best examples of. Can be very sly and convincing, especially when it comes to something she wants. She very rarely hesitates when action is needed and isn't afraid of a challenge. Can be seen as controlled chaos. �� The strength of her shadow magic comes from the strength of the shadows themselves. Her magic is strongest at night which is when she tends to do more of her mischief and more willing to come face to face with her problems, during the day however, she's more of a trickster and doesn't tend to take big risks due to weakened magic. If her concentration is disturbed during a more complicated illusion, the illusion will tend to falter usually or even fall altogether. Doesn't like cold and loses too much grip on icy surfaces to even gain much speed to travel. Isn't physically strong and can heavily rely on shadow and illusion magic to get her out of a sticky situation. Though mythical, she can still be harmed and even her perfected illusions (Shinju and Sagi) can be injured and bleed. Has a hard time trusting anyone as any one being could be an enemy of either the Gracefully Cruel or a hunter out for her bounty. Will at all costs, never show her true self to anyone on purpose (unless a strong trust is formed) as she wants nobody to know what she really is as too many enemies were made during her wild life. This also making it difficult for her to make friends and urges her to push others away for fear of them getting to close. Isn't afraid of a challenge and can be seen as controlled chaos. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters